Return
by Mel1592
Summary: Cole and Mel make a discovery. Missing scene from Remember When


Title: The Return Author: Mel Rating: G Teaser: Cole and Mel discover that the fugitives have returned Feedback: Feed me, feed me!  
  
Notes: This is a missing scene from Remember When. It picks up almost right where that episode left off. One note about the ellipses, hopefully they won't collapse, but if you see a period in an odd place, it's probably one of them. Email sometimes does that, but I don't know about FF.net. I enjoy feedback, and if I can improve anything, let me know.  
  
As Mel stood with Cole, gazing up at the stars, she wished that she didn't have to sleep, so that they could do it all night. She'd become so immersed in what they were doing that she lost all track of time. She glanced at the clock and realized that it was well past midnight. She yawned and looked over at Cole.  
  
"You Cirronians are lucky. Being human enough to need sleep can be a disadvantage at times, you know that? I wish we could do this all night."  
  
"But you do need sleep."  
  
"I know . . ."  
  
"Go ahead and get some rest. We can talk more in the morning if you want to."  
  
"I'd like that. I guess I should try to get to sleep. It's been a really long day. Oh, and you can just leave the telescope in here for now if you want to. It's not really in the way or anything. I can just let you know if it needs to be moved."  
  
"Thank you. That is a lot easier. Just let me know if it's in the way and I can move it."  
  
She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you decided to come back. I've gotten used to having you around. I felt so.so alone when you were gone. I really missed you."  
  
"I'm used to being around," he answered, reminding Mel of a conversation they'd had some time ago, after Cole had captured the Nodulian Tev. "I also felt very alone. I missed you very much. I want to be with you even though my work here is done."  
  
"Maybe we were just meant to be together, huh?"  
  
"Maybe." He smiled as they walked toward their rooms at the other end of the hall. They reached his, and he opened the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Mel."  
  
"Goodnight, Cole."  
  
Mel went into her room and had barely closed the door when she heard Cole call in a worried tone.  
  
"Mel, can you come in here? Something's happened."  
  
"What?" she asked as she came into his room.  
  
"Look." He pointed to his computer map of the lower 48 United States, which was once again covered with the blue dots that each represented a fugitive. 'They have returned. They are here again."  
  
"But.how?" Mel stammered, stunned.  
  
"They must have escaped before they could be contained and followed me back through the wormhole before it closed."  
  
"Maybe.maybe your machine is broken or something."  
  
"No. The information is correct."  
  
"So basically you're right back to square one?"  
  
"Square one?"  
  
"It's another expression. It means, right back where you started."  
  
"Yes, Mel."  
  
Mel paled, shuddering at the thought of everything they'd been through the first time, and what could happen this time. Terrible memories flashed through her mind: being attacked by Tev, Sudor holding that knife to her throat, Cole hanging, lifeless and bloodied, from those chains, being held hostage by Zin. 'This is not good, Cole, " she stammered, "I mean. all those guys are back out there again.they're not just going to let you recapture them. They'd probably kill you or die themselves before they'd let themselves be caught again. Can you just use that satellite thing and catch them quickly like you did before?"  
  
"No, Mel. It's too dangerous. I may have already made your military people take too much notice the last time. When I was in that complex, they talked of how the human hosts had drastically changed their lives. They're tracking them. They're going to be even more suspicious now that all of them have suddenly died at the same time. I'll have to recapture them all one by one, like I was doing."  
  
"That scares me. You said they'd hunt us down if they found out.And it's not just you now. If they found out my secret, who knows what they'd do to me. Especially if what you said happened to you and that Krace guy is any indication."  
  
He turned to face her. "They don't know where we are yet, and hopefully it will stay that way. If it doesn't, I'll do whatever is necessary to protect you. I know that it's a frightening thought, but I'm not going to let anything happen to either of us if I can help it. I promise. I'd rather lose my own life than to see someone I care so much about die such a terrible death again. I wasn't able to protect my wife and daughter when they needed it the most. I'm not going to let that happen again. I can't."  
  
Mel wasn't sure what to say. She'd known that Cole cared about her very much, but to sacrifice himself to save her.? It made sense, considering how close they'd become, and what he'd been through before, but still, it amazed her that he would consider doing that. "You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Yes, Mel. After my family was killed, I never thought I would come to care so much for another again. I felt empty and dead inside. I don't want to experience those feelings again."  
  
"I understand. I'd like to think I'd do the same thing. It's a lot.humans call it the ultimate sacrifice, laying down your life for a friend. It means.well, what you just said, that you care for a person so much you'd give your own life to save theirs. "  
  
"On Cirron, it's the greatest gift one can give another. A Cirronian who gives up his life for another is honored and remembered with great reverence."  
  
"Humans are like that too. There's a quote.I think it's from the Bible or someplace like that.I don't really remember, but it's 'greater love has no man than he who lays down his life for a friend."  
  
"Whoever said it was very wise."  
  
Mel nodded. " I don't like the idea of all those fugitives being out there again. I mean, some of these.people.are really sick minds. Rhee and Tev and Sudor.and who knows who else.you have got to catch them before they start killing again. We can't let them keep hurting innocent people. And what about Zin? You locked him in that room, but you don't really think he'll stay there, do you?  
  
"I don't know, Mel, and I'm not going to assume anything. Zin is very resourceful, and his men are very loyal to him. If I didn't capture him, he may have found a way to escape, or his followers may have found a way to free him. But I will capture them again. I'll do whatever it takes."  
  
She put a hand on his arm. "We'll do it. We're a team and we'll find them together. Who knows, I might even be a bigger help now that we know I can use your Collector." She couldn't resist a faint smile.  
  
"Yes you could. But it could be very dangerous, as you said yourself."  
  
"I know it is, but I'm willing to take the risk. That's what being a team is about, right? Maybe neither of us could do it alone, but working together, we can. Besides, I am the .what'd you call it...Keeper, after all. I'm supposed to keep that weapon out of the wrong hands. I don't even want to think what would happen if Zin got his hands on it."  
  
"I don't either. You're right. Together," Cole agreed.  
  
"Together."  
  
"We do make a good team, don't we? I never could have gotten as far as I did without you." He smiled. "I guess I still have work to do after all."  
  
"It looks that way. I guess the electronics repair will have to wait."  
  
"Yes, it will." He couldn't help a bit of a laugh.  
  
Mel watched Cole as he began configuring his computer, flipping switches, turning knobs and adjusting wires, with his usual unbelievable speed. She couldn't help feeling a pang of sadness. She had hoped that maybe now they could finally have some kind of romantic relationship. The fugitives were gone, and so was the danger. Now, she'd thought, they could finally be together in the way they both wanted to be. But it wasn't to be, at least right now. Like she'd said, it would be even more dangerous this time than it had before. Cole had to keep his guard up and not become distracted. Doing so could mean that he, she, or both of them could be killed. What he had told her had made it clear. He cared for her too much to see something happen to her because of a foolish mistake that he made while he was distracted. She would wait, and be content with his friendship, the wonderful, unique friendship that they shared, for now. Perhaps, sometime in the future, the time would be right for those things, but that time wasn't now.  
  
"You are upset?" he asked, apparently noticing the look on her face.  
  
"I was just thinking.about what you said about not getting distracted. I understand your reasoning a lot better now. I know we both have feelings, and maybe we'd like to.escalate the relationship.but you're right that now isn't the time. I'm grateful for what we have, and I'm going to be happy with that. "  
  
He nodded. "I'm glad you understand. It's not easy, and the feelings don't go away, but it's necessary. I'm also happy just being friends."  
  
"Good." She peered over his shoulder, trying to see what he was doing. "So what now?" she asked.  
  
"I have to find out as much as I can, and probably on my own this time. I don't trust Nestov that well anymore after what he did. I know where they're at because of the map, but I need to know what human bodies they took this time and what their intentions are, especially if Zin is truly gone. They may try to free him, or complete his goal and find the weapon. If he is free again, or gets free again, I'll have to make sure he doesn't get his hands on that weapon again. I also have to find a way to reopen the wormhole. It's the only way to get the fugitives back. I don't have a ship here, and even though your government does, I'd never be able to get to it. Also, even if I could, it's likely too badly damaged to fly. And if I could get a ship, it would take too long to get back to Cirron." A slight smile crossed his face. " It's not like taking a flight to Newark."  
  
Mel laughed at his using the words she'd said before he left earlier. "Do you think you can get the wormhole open again?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I think there may be a way, but I need to do more research. "  
  
"Hopefully it'll work. But you've got to find all the criminals first.and how do you do that when you don't know what they look like or anything else. You have a general idea about where they are but that's it. At least last time, you had that tape to help you. And besides that, you don't have an inside contact anymore. Now they've got new bodies and you know they're in other countries, not just this one."  
  
"It won't be as easy this time, you're right. It will take some time to find out what I need to know, but I'll find a way to do it." He looked up at her. "We'll do it."  
  
"After you catch them all again and take them back to Sar-Top, you'll come back, right?"  
  
"Yes Mel. I want to be with you. I want you in my life. I felt too alone without you."  
  
"Good. You know, it's strange. I haven't even known you an entire year.Earth year.but already I can't imagine not having you here. I felt the same way without you.empty and lonely."  
  
"And I can't imagine not having you in my life."  
  
"Who knows, maybe by the time you're done catching everyone, I'll be ready for you to take me to Cirron."  
  
"I'd like that very much," he said, smiling. "But I've learned that I can be happy here as well. What matters is that we stay together."  
  
"Right. Together."  
  
'Together."  
  
Mel yawned. "I really should get to bed. If I can get to sleep, that is. I'll probably end up lying awake, thinking about all of this. I might have to take something to help me. I think I have some pills for that."  
  
"That would be good. You don't do well when you don't get enough sleep. I have to get back to work."  
  
She couldn't help a small laugh as he said the now-familiar words. "Well, it looks like everything's back to normal around here. As normal as it can be, anyway."  
  
"Yes, it does." He took one of her hands in his. "Goodnight, Mel."  
  
She covered his hand with her other hand. "Goodnight, Cole."  
  
She walked back into her room, got ready for bed, and got in bed. Falling asleep wasn't easy, and she still couldn't help being a bit frightened., especially at the thought of facing someone like Tev or Sudor again. She was determined to help Cole get those guys off of the street, even if things turned dangerous again. They couldn't be allowed to kill more innocent humans. And Zin.he had to be stopped most of all. Knowing that 218, maybe more, desperate fugitives out there was unnerving enough, but having a crazed, power-hungry alien who'd destroy an entire planet, maybe two planets, just to get what he wanted running around was even more frightening to think about. Whatever it took, she and Cole would stop him.  
  
Having to start over was disappointing and frustrating, but she knew that, working together, they could do what had to be done. She trusted Cole completely and had faith in him, and sensed that he felt the same about her. They had come so far since he came here nine short months ago and her life had changed so much since then. She knew that her life would never be the same again as it had been before and even though parts of it were strange and frightening now, Cole had been the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her. What had happened that day had shown her just how close they had become in this short time. There would most certainly be more difficulties and dangers ahead in their lives, and the thought of facing old enemies and new fugitives they hadn't encountered before was frightening. However, she knew that working together, they could overcome whatever challenges the future held for them. 


End file.
